


Ask the Characters of Cosmic Chronicles! (My own little book series I'm going to be creating)

by XxAlicornian_QueenxX



Series: Cosmic Chronicles [1]
Category: Cosmic Chronicles
Genre: Alchemist boy, Alura is an experiment, Alura was made half spider, And I figured out how the settings are, And ice skates, And sometimes rides a skateboard, Aria is deaf but she listens to music still???, Aria would definitely ride a skateboard too, Ashley and Vanessa are bounty hunters, Ashley and Vanessa are like sisters, Astrid and Randy are both angry people, Both good and bad luck, But Astrid has a reason to be angry because she's surrounded by idiots abusers ect, But Salvadore hates her guts, But Serena is at home with humans so it's fine, But Valerie is the "villain", But basically it's two stories in one, But he has magic so he can see through Oculus's eyes, But he's also a scientist, But she's also a ninja :0, Camille is a hopeless romantic, Chris has a pet owl named Oculus, Chris wears a blindfold almost all the time, Codex and Electrica are both robots, Codex is tired of everyone's shit, Coraline is quite possibly the only normal person here, Coraline just has a large amount of luck, Corius also thinks she's better than everyone, Corius is a cyborg, Cosmic Chronicles - Freeform, Does she even remember what she looks like?, Ekibyō and Karito are both different forms of death, Ekibyō and Karito are chill, Ekibyō is the plague bearer while Karito is actually the Grim Reaper, Electrica tries to self destruct at every problem she comes across, Elgy is an alien but he's so confused, Eve and Lyn are conjoined twins, Everyone is 18 in this story, Fear her needle, Get it? NULLify? I'm leaving now., Graham is the best cowboy and sheriff, Graham was adopted and raised in the wild west, He has magic potions, He has multiple personalities from all the people he assimilated, He's not egotistical it's just that it's true, Holy shit that's a lot of tags just talking about everyone, I added a new OC which is a hivemind alien named Harry., I also came up with a name for the series, I have no idea where it'll take place in, Imagine Star Wars but all the planets have different genres like fantasy and sci-fi, Jack is a druggie, Jessica is a bratty pirate, John is an amnesiac, John just woke up wearing platemail armor and doesn't know what's going on, Just a really bad one, Just because she's a cyborg, Meiyou is a shapeshifter who doesn't like showing her emotions at all, Micheal and Marceline are enemies, Micheal and Zeke are best friends, Micheal just annoys the hell out of Marceline, Missi and Sombra are complete enemies, Missi is also a hopeless romantic who is trying to get back together with Salvadore, Missi is probably insane, More-so a misunderstood teen who tries her best to be the bad guy, Mostly ballet though, Natalie also knits, Natalie has almost supernatural powers when it comes to the needle, Natalie is also a skater girl, Now Alura is afraid of everyone, Now onto the actual story, Null can nullify other people's abilities by just being around them, Null is actually emotionless, Persephone is a ghost girl, Possibly even under the ages of 15, Ramona is a professional dancer, Randy just thinks he's better than everyone, Rebecca is actually a witch, Salvadore is probably magic, Serena is half siren half mermaid, Serena isn't accepted in mermaid or siren cultures, She rides roller blades, She wears a jester costume and never shows even an ounce of her skin, Slime is a very disgusting and perverted guy, So I'm making an ask series for my characters for the time being until I can think of something, Sombra has a fucking mafia???, Stop taking what isn't yours Jessica, That's why I named them Eve-Lyn, The Dark Story features elements that are not for people under the ages of 13, The Light story and the Dark story, The Light story is very light hearted, They might be related, Trent has multiple personality disorder, Trixie is very mysterious, Why are these people like this?, Zeke and Valerie are both the main characters, Zeke is a cinnamon role, and fluffy, and soft, but nobody cares, but nothing more, like really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAlicornian_QueenxX/pseuds/XxAlicornian_QueenxX
Summary: Just ask my Nonfandom characters anything you'd like to ask. No, there are no active relationships. While some people have crushes on others, there are no active relationships.
Series: Cosmic Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864000





	1. Ask Anything!

**Author's Note:**

> The Light story basically follows Zeke as he tries to befriend everyone. Meanwhile the Dark story follows Valerie as she tries (and fails) to defeat Zeke or something along those lines.
> 
> The Light story inspiration was given by a lot of cartoons that follow the main hero like Steven Universe Gravity Falls and even The Owl House, meanwhile the dark story inspiration was given by cartoons like Invader Zim and Villainous where it features a villain trying to take over the world or something like that only to fail at the end of the episode for some unseeable reason. 
> 
> I'm going to end up giving this story a name and actual scenery but for now imagine them all in a blank white void.

This is an ask series where you guys will ask my characters some things in the comments. You guys can give dares too! But beware, my characters may not tell you everything you would like to know. That could be either because it's very personal to them, it's a spoiler to the story, or they just don't know. In any case, there are no other rules.

A s k a w a y !


	2. Alura 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Anonymous]:  
> " **What does Alura think of everyone? If not everyone, then how about Trixie?** "

Alura shifted uncomfortably at being the center of the first question.

"I-I... Um.... Everyone... Scares me." She trailed off ever-so-slightly before continuing.

"Trixie.... Is also kind of.... c-creepy.. I'm sorry.." The brunette pulled her hood over her head, and pulled the strings of her hoodie to make the hood close in on itself.


	3. Vanessa & Ashley 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Anonymous]:   
> " **Can Vanessa and Ashley shoot Trixie for 50?** "

The black haired girl, Ashley, opened her mouth to speak, when the blue haired girl, Vanessa, interrupted her.

"You have _no_ idea how many times we've tried to do that! It's not like we're bad at our job or anything, but like, she's _really_ good. She's almost never in public, and when she _is,_ she disappears in thin air! It's like she's a wizard or something!"

She was about to speak some more, before Ashley interrupted her. 

"50 _what?_ You have to be more specific then that." Ashley gave Vanessa a glare, before Vanessa caught on.

" _Ohh._ Yeah, sorry. You need to tell us what 50 is. 50 cents, 50 dollars, 50 hundred, 50 thousand," Vanessa continued listing all currencies that involve 50 in it. Probably a good idea to move on to the next question.

**Author's Note:**

> I again do not have any inspiration to do anymore Metal Forces yet. But feel free to tell me if you have any suggestions on what to do with the story. Feel free to also ask me (the creator of this ask thing) anything as well! You can refer to me as Ali, The Alicornian Queen, or even something as simple as The Creator.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add a link to some more info on my characters, just to either refresh some things, make it easier to understand, or learn more information about them. This sheet is not yet complete however, and will be updated along with this ask series fanfic. So stay tuned for that too. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1zVLY2AcxAof2YznTiLbP9CAU1BW5DYN1qyNxtXoeSE8/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
